


Please, Get It

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author : MarchWindsAprilShowers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Good thing his boyfriend isn't, M/M, Sanji is afraid of spiders, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Sanji réveille Usopp au milieu de la nuit pour qu'il se débarrasse de l'araignée dans la salle de bain.





	Please, Get It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, Get It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057572) by [MarchWindsAprilShowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers). 



Usopp fut réveille par une personne sifflant son nom et secouant son épaule. Il essaya évidemment de se retourner et d’oublier Sanji, mais il était bien trop persistant pour être ignoré. Tout ce qu’il savait était que c’était le milieu de la nuit, à en juger par l’absence complète de lumière, et qu’il devait y avoir un problème. Il commença à paniquer en réalisant ça et ouvrit un œil en se frottant le visage endormi de ses mains chaudes. Sanji avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de le réveiller.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda-t-il mollement en se frottant toujours les yeux.

« Va tuer cette foutue araignée dans la salle de bain. » Ordonna le cuisinier, apparemment outré par la présence de la créature.

Son amant grogna, énervé. « Mets une tasse dessus et je m’en occuperai demain. »

Ils avaient accosté pour faire le plein de provisions, s'en occuper ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes – même s’il ne laisserait pas Sanji le savoir, juste pour se rendormir.

« Elle est sur le mur. » Et il avait le culot de sembler impatient. « Va t'en débarrasser maintenant avant qu'elle ne parte ! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle effraie les filles ! »

« Montre-moi où elle est. » Soupira-t-il, finissant par s'asseoir et sortir ses jambes de son hamac si confortable.

Il traîna les pieds en suivant le cuisinier et en baillant. Son amant ne fit que pointer la petite créature innocente. Il insistait sur le _petite_ , envoyant un regard énervé à Sanji qui sembla l'ignorer.

« Cette pauvre petite ? Elle est minuscule. » Fine, longue, de délicates pattes attachées à un petit corps marron. De toute évidence une pauvre petite araignée domestique pas plus grosse que son pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Débarrasse-t-en. » L'ouïe sélective était une chose magnifique.

Usopp souffla avant de reporter son attention sur l'arachnide. « Viens par là. » Dit-il en prenant l'araignée dans sa main. « On va te ramener d'où tu viens. »

Sanji le suivit dehors, juste pour se calmer en voyant cette horreur disparaître. La nuit était chaude mais une brise fraîche lui donna tout de même la chaire de poule. La lune était haute dans le ciel et des étoiles faisaient leur apparition ici et là. Tous les membres de l'équipage dormaient, mis à part Brook qui était de garde, le léger balancement du navire sur l'eau les gardait plongés dans leurs rêves. Dommage que cette horrible créature ait gâché cette tranquillité.

« Voilà. » Marmonna le plus jeune sur le pont, accroupi pour la laisser repartir dans l'herbe. Il se releva et se tourna, envoyant un regard fatigué au cuisinier. « Heureux maintenant ? »

Sanji lui sourit, reconnaissant. « Oui. Merci. » Il embrassa son amant sur la joue avant de lui embrasser les lèvres. « Je t'aime. »

 Usopp leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre sarcastiquement en repartant se coucher : « De rien, ma chérie. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
